


That Voice

by Woaf



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, TFP - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9561212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woaf/pseuds/Woaf
Summary: It's a pure Drabble - under 100 words - so no real need for a summary!





	

“I love you.”

There was a silence.  A desperate silence.  The words again.

“I love you.”

The same, but different.

She heard it and something broke in her.

The words had gone out into space and back down to earth in a heartbeat.  Even bounced off a satellite, she heard it.  She broke and healed in that heartbeat.

That voice.

The voice he only ever used when talking to John Watson.

“I love you.”

Whatever was happening, she knew that Sherlock had been looking at John as he said it.

**Author's Note:**

> These characters are not mine and TFP is not mine. What I saw and heard may well be mine, but it was given to me by the writers.


End file.
